A Shattering
by domina tempore
Summary: His failure to find her had created something terrible... a shattering. AU, character death.
1. A Shattering

_Author's Note: Because I had to get this out..._

_Sorry it's so dark._

_The song lyrics are by BarlowGirl_

------------

_**One More Round**_

_So take me one more round_

_I'll just keep fighting _

_One more round _

_You're messing me up but I'm still here_

_One more round _

_I'll come out swinging _

_One more round, _

_I__'m telling you now I'm not gonna lose it_

_------------_

He had torn her out of his arms and dragged her away from him, more bodies blocking her view of him but nothing being able to stop her ears from hearing his screams for her, vowing to go to the ends of eternity to get her back. She had kept those words in her heart through all of the torture that she was put through; holding onto the hope that he was going to come for her...

Teyla cried out in pain as her captor struck her. She had held out for as long as she could, keeping her voice stubbornly locked inside her; but this last strike had re-opened a deep gash in the side of her face, and flipped her halfway around, until she tripped over herself and fell to the ground. She heard him laugh triumphantly as she screamed out in pain; he had broken her. He knew by her tears that he had won; she had no will left to fight.

In her desperation and pain, as she crawled away, she sobbed the name of the one man that she knew would always be able to hear her; her guardian angel. She said his name again and again, hating that her captor could hear his perfect name, but at the same time hoping that he would fear him, fear the man who was coming to rescue her, and take her out of this place.

"Ronon!" she sobbed. "_Ronon_!" and for a moment her captor did indeed look afraid; he had heard that name before, and he knew the punishment that would come to him if he could somehow hear his love across the stars, and come to her. He seemed to think that the utterance of his name would bring him. But when Teyla continued to cry and Ronon did not come, he grinned, malice in his glare.

"It seems that your love does not care much for you anymore, either," he said, kneeling before her and turning her chin to face him. Teyla jerked at his touch, still brokenly whispering Ronon's name. But her captor still laughed, and Ronon did not come.

Teyla felt her heart shatter.

------------

He had tried to hold onto her, he had tried so hard; but it hadn't helped. They had torn her brutally from his arms and taken her away from him; he could hear her screaming his name, screaming for help; but there was nothing that he could do about it. He called back to her, promising to come for her; but too many arms held him back, and too many weapons beat at him until he was forced to fall to the ground.

He had forced his body to get up, and he had followed them to the gate. But by the time he had reached the gate, they were long gone. He had rushed to the DHD and tried in vain to figure out which symbols they had dialed; but it was to no avail. He screamed out her name defiantly, vowing again that he would find her, no matter what it took.

He didn't have Teyla's gift, her extra sense; but through some mystery of their relationship, they had started to developa sense of each other. It was not as invading, not as violating as her gift to read wraith minds. But whenever one was near, the other would know. Whatever they were feeling, the other would feel it too. And right now, Ronon was feeling her, as acute and clear as if she was standing beside him. He felt her pain, he felt her cry out to him, and in a desperate attempt to find her he went to the DHD and let her sense guide him, give him an address. He dialed, and stepped through the gate, repeating his vow again that he was going to find her, even if it killed him.

He searched for days, but was always just one step too many behind her. And then, one day, he felt her scream. He heard her call his name, and he instantly felt something inside his chest tear. He felt like there were slivers of glass driving through his body. After it faded, he could still feel her; but there was something wrong. He wasn't sure how he knew, or how it was possible, but he was sure that her heart had just broken. And he realized that the same thing had happened to him. His failure to find her had created something terrible.

A shattering.

------------

_A/N: I really have no idea where this fic came from; just from my mood, I guess. It just is. Don't hate me; I'll fix it!_


	2. Their Joining

_Author's Note: Okay, I'm sorry! I know I promised that I'd fix it, but... well..._

_The song lyrics in the beginning of this chapter are by Superchick. I don't remember the song at the end; but i'm just borrowing it, i don't own it, not making any money off of it, etc..._

------------

**Stand in the Rain**

_She won't make a sound, _

_Alone in this fight with herself _

_And the fears whispering_

_If she stands, she'll fall down_

_She wants to be found,_

_The only way out is through everything_

_She's running from_

_Wants to give up, and lie down_

------------

Teyla sat curled up in a corner of her cell, crying silently. In her mind she laughed bitterly at herself; this was the one place that she had never expected herself to be. She had never thought that her heart could break more than it had the day that she'd lost her father; she'd never thought that she would shatter. And the thing was that she'd _known _that Ronon wasn't coming. He hadn't been able to find her in time; it wasn't his fault, but she knew he couldn't do it. And yet she'd called for him anyways, knowing that her heart would break. She was suddenly afraid that he was dead.

"I'm not," he was suddenly standing before her. Se gasped, wondering if it was really him, or if she was just imagining it? "You can still feel me, right?"

"Then why didn't you come?" she asked tearfully.

"Teyla, I tried! I'm trying to follow your sense, but I can't find you!"

"Ronon..." she reached out tentatively, trying to touch him but afraid that he wouldn't be real.

Suddenly, to door to her cell smashed opened, and Teyla jerked her hand back, curling back into her defensive position.

"Help me," she pleaded Ronon desperately. "Fight them." he looked at her sadly, becoming transparent; and she knew that he was nothing more than a hallucination.

"I can't," he whispered, tears in his eyes. A second later her captor charged through the apparition, and he vanished.

He dragged Teyla to her feet and kissed her roughly, hoping for a reaction; but she was to tired to even fight back anymore. But that seemed to anger him even more, and he released her and backhanded her as hard as he could. She crashed into the wall, hit her head, and fell down and lay still. She could feel him standing over her, but was beyond caring what he did to her now.

Suddenly, a larger shadow fell over her, and a wild scream ripped through the air as the sounds of a fight roused her slightly. She managed to shift her head, and opened her eyes a bit. To her amazement she saw _him_, bloody and bruised and fighting her captor. Ronon!

------------

He'd followed her sense, gathering the shards of her broken heart and biding them to his, hoping that he would not be to late to help her put them back together again.

He still didn't know what he was thinking of things this way, but he knew that he was right. And he knew that he had to hurry; he could feel her losing hope, getting weaker, giving up. And then a stoke of luck.

He stepped through the gate, and knew immediately that she was there. his broken heart instantly leaped with joy, a tiny piece restored.

From there it was easy. He found a trap door that he could feel her on, and he climbed through it. It lead him into a maze of tunnels that should have been hard to navigate; but he could feel her there, and he passed through the halls like he had walked them all his life.

Suddenly, almost enough to make him cry out, he felt pain roll out of her in a scalding wave. He raced towards her, and fury took over when he saw her captor standing over her broken body. He screamed with rage; she was dead! He could feel nothing but hatred for the one who had done this to her. He grabbed the man and started to beat him; he put up a good fight, but he was no match for Ronon, and they both knew it. Ronon could feel adrenaline fueling his rage. He didn't even see Teyla move, look at him, smile very slightly. He didn't hear her whisper his name.

He didn't see the guard standing in the doorway with a gun, to rescue his master.

Suddenly, Teyla leaped up, seeing the guard's finger tighten in the trigger. With her last strength she slammed into Ronon and shoved him away, just as the gunshot rang out.

Ronon saw her leap up, felt himself falling as she pushed him away, and saw her stagger back as the bullet entered _her_ body. Instantly oblivious to their enemies--- the guard was ignoring them too, and went to check on his boss--- he caught her body as she fell, and knelt with her, smoothing back her hair and looking into her beautiful eyes.

"You did come for me," she whispered, blood bubbling from her lips. Frantically, Ronon poured his strength into her, trying to save her and join their broken hearts together in an effort to make them both whole again. But it wasn't enough.

He saw that radiant smile curve her lips one last time, as her bright eyes started to dim. She reached up with one trembling hand to touch his face.

"Ronon..." she spoke his name tenderly. "I love you... Ronon..." she died with his name on her lips, drowned by her own blood pooling in her lungs. Her hand fell, her chest stopped rising, and her eyes darkened as her head rolled limply to the side.

Ronon kissed her dead lips softly, and laid her on the ground. With a great cry he leaped up, suddenly remembering her captors, her _murderers_... and felt a bullet enter his body too. Ronon touched the wound on his side, smiling grimly at the blood staining his fingers.

With more strength powering him than he'd even known that he could possess, he attacked them with his bare hands. Hatred and revenge fueled his body for one final battle, in her honor. Within moments it was over, and Ronon knew that his time was up too. Stumbling to his knees and giving no more heed to their dead enemies, her picked up Teyla's dead body and laid her out tenderly. Then he laid down beside her and took one hand in his. With the other hand he turned her head towards him and stroked her soft hair gently. He felt the adrenaline leaving his body, and it grew harder to breath. He leaned in, and for the last time, kissed her soft, perfect lips that tasted like blood instead of honey, and spoke her name.

"I love you, Teyla Emmagan." Then, he joined her in death.

Their joining.

------------

_I called, you answered,_

_and you came to my rescue and I,_

_I wanna be where you are..._

-----------

Fin.

------------

_A/N: I'm sorry! I really did mean to fix it; but then I had another really bad day, and this came out instead. Please forgive me! _


End file.
